


Blindsided

by spaceprincessem



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Romance, Smut, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: It was seeing her in that snow covered court that had sparked something in him. Holding her in his arms for the first time, in a long time, filled him with life. Talking with her by the fire, laughing with her, gave him a sense of home he had been missing. Jon had been blindsided by her.Takes place after Jon and Sansa's fight in the war tent and before the Battle of the Bastards





	Blindsided

I promise I won’t ever let him touch you. I’ll protect you.

No one can protect me.

Jon gripped the war table, his knuckles going white as Sansa’s last words to him still rang clearly through his mind. She had been right, of course. There weren’t enough men, but what more could he do? He had gathered an army and they were out of time. 

If Ramsey wins tomorrow, I’m not going back there alive.

Jon threw his hand over the table, knocking pieces from the battle map across the tent in anger. Ghost growled in discontent and Jon looked over at his direwolf, a slight scowl on his face.

“You mad at me too, then?” He asked aloud.

The wolf gave another low growl and quickly got up and exited the tent, just like Sansa. Jon wanted to be mad at the direwolf for leaving, he wanted to be mad at Sansa for leaving, but he couldn’t. He moved around the table and slumped into his chair, a huge weight falling on his chest as his stomach twisted into knots. The thought of Sansa not existing in this world was unbearable. He kept telling himself the reason he felt that way was because they were the only Starks left, they were family and he would do anything to protect his sister.

But Jon’s heart told him something different. He had died at Castle Black and when he was brought back he had sooner wished he had stayed dead. He was without a purpose, lost. It was seeing her in that snow covered court that had sparked something in him. Holding her in his arms for the first time, in a long time, filled him with life. Talking with her by the fire, laughing with her, gave him a sense of home he had been missing.

Jon sighed as he picked up his glass of wine, taking a long sip. He wanted to follow after her, but something kept him rooted to the spot. At first the feeling was strong, loud, and bursting from his chest, but he knew better. He was reading it wrong. It was brother and sister reuniting. Family love. With every moment between them Jon felt their touches linger longer and their eyes hold onto each other harder. 

When Ramsey had sent that letter and threatened those awful things a burning fire had roared to life inside him and left him with no doubt at what he must do. She took his hand and their eyes had met and in that moment Jon knew he would do anything for Sansa. She had wanted to take back Winterfell days before and although he had protested, the truth was he would have followed her anywhere. 

But he denied it then. He was supposed to protect her that’s what father would have wanted. They were family, friends, and allies. Platonic love. She made him a coat with the Stark crest, one that matched her own. The spark had grown bigger, but he ignored it. They had a brother and a home to save. With every moment that passed between them Jon understood Sansa’s strength and she understood his. Two broken people looking to become whole again. 

She’s a fine woman, your sister.

Ramsey’s words filled him with anger again and he slammed his cup down on the table hard, spilling wine all over the map. It ran like blood over the battlefield. He would not let that bastard hurt Sansa ever again. He ran his hands over his face tiredly. 

If you’re not coming back, neither will I. 

Jon decided as he got to his feet. If he died he did not want to be brought back again. If Sansa did not exist in this world, well then, neither did Jon. He would see the Red Witch and ask her to leave him dead this time if he were to fall…

Jon stood just outside of Sansa’s tent. Melisandre refused to honor his request and he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. The tension that had been between Jon and Sansa in the tent had come to a head and Jon needed to know where they stood before it was too late. It seemed to him they were playing a balancing game, pushing and pulling against each other. Looking back he never would have thought he had these feelings for Sansa, Sansa of all people! Needless to say Jon had been blindsided by her. 

He took a deep breath and started into her tent. Sansa was sitting on the edge of her bed, running her fingers through Ghost’s fur. Jon laughed slightly. Of course his direwolf would be here. The movement of the tent had caught Ghost’s attention and he trotted over to Jon like he hadn’t been mad earlier. 

“Jon?” Sansa asked as she stood up, confused as to why he was there. Hadn’t they just fought in the war tent? Sansa thought Jon would have hated her again for how much arguing they seemed to do.

“I hope I didn’t disturb you.” He said somewhat sheepishly. There last words to each other hung awkwardly in the air. 

“I don’t think I could sleep anyway.” Sansa said after a moment as she sat back down on her bed. Ghost strolled back over to her.

“Me either.” Jon admitted as he pulled off his cloak and threw it over hers on one of the chairs that filled the tent. “Don’t think I ever have.”

“How many battles have you fought in?” Sansa asked. Jon had told her about a few of the ones beyond the wall. She had been both fascinated and slightly appalled. She was no longer the little girl that loved stories about princes and princesses.

“I’ve lost count to be honest.” Jon said with a heavy sigh.

“And you’re still here.” Sansa noted.

Jon chuckled. In a sense he was still here. He had lost many times. He had lost Ygritte. He lost innocent Wildlings at Hardhome. He lost his life as Lord Commander. He couldn’t lose tomorrow, because if he lost then so did Sansa.

“I am.” He finally said. “And so are you.”

Sansa laughed softly, her eyes falling to the floor. She wrung her hands together as she battled whether she wanted to confine in Jon or not. She was never sure how much he liked her even though she, herself, was stupidly falling for him.

“What’s wrong?” Jon asked as he took a step closer to her.

“Do you remember when you told me you were tired of fighting, back at Castle Black?” Sansa asked with some hesitation as she looked up at him.

Jon sat down next to her, remembering when she had first asked him to take back Winterfell. He had refused because he was done with battles. 

“I said, ‘It’s all I’ve done since I’ve left home’.” Jon murmured as he looked at her.

“I didn’t say anything then,” Sansa said as she looked back down at her hands, “but it’s all I’ve done since I’ve left home too.” She finished more quietly.

Jon was taken aback by her words. He had never thought about what she had been going through as fighting a losing battle, and he was a fool to think that way. She had faced so much and through it all she was the one that had survived.

“I’ve never swung a sword or anything.” Sansa said as a way of explanation when Jon remained quiet. “I don’t know what a battle is really like, but I’ve faced so many monsters and I’ve slept in the lion’s den and-“

“Sansa!” Jon said as he took her hands. “You don’t need to explain yourself to me.” She had told him some of the many horrors of King’s Landing, Joffrey, Cersei, and then of Ramsey and Little Finger. He could see her trying to suppress tears in her eyes. 

“I just want you to know why this is so important to me.” Sansa said as she tried to keep control of herself. “I can’t lose my home and I don’t want to lose you.”

Jon pulled her into a tight embrace because he didn’t know what else to do. He couldn’t stand to see her upset or suffering. He would fight tomorrow and he would win for her, because he loved her. Truly and deeply loved her. After a moment Sansa pulled back and their eyes connected.

“Sometimes I worry you still hate me because of how much I push against you and fight with you.” Sansa confessed. “But it’s only because I don’t want you to end up like father or Robb.”

“Sansa,” Jon said as he wiped away a tear from her cheek with his thumb, “I could never hate you.” He loved her, didn’t she know that?

Before he could say anymore Sansa closed whatever gap was between them, her lips smashing into his. Jon was caught of guard, but only for a moment. He pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. Sansa gasped at his boldness, but did not stop as she climbed over him. After a moment they broke apart, their foreheads leaning against each other. 

“You blindsided me, Sansa” Jon said with a smile on his face.

“If I’m going to be fighting then I want to fight for you too.” Sansa said as she held Jon’s face in her hands. 

“I am yours.” Jon said without hesitation before he kissed her again. He tapped the back of her dress where it was laced up, asking for permission. She laughed as she nodded, her own trembling fingers undoing the armor he was still wearing. Jon couldn’t believe how soft her skin was and how warm she felt against his bare chest. 

“I am yours as well, Jon Snow.” She said with fire in her voice that ignited a flame in Jon. 

Jon moved slowly and gently, holding Sansa close as he kissed her neck. Her fingers scratched the skin at his back and then found their way to his hair, where they entangled in the black curls. Her soft sighs and moans echoed his own. The world around them could be set ablaze and neither would have known. Afterwards they lay in Sansa’s bed under her furs. Jon kissed the top of Sana’s forehead. Her steady breathing told him she was asleep and safe in his arms. He would take back Winterfell in the morning, for his family, for himself and, most importantly, for Sansa.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story stuck in my head for a while and listening to "Blindsided" by Bon Iver gave me the inspiration to actually sit down and write it. It's such a perfect Jonsa song! Anyway, if you enjoyed it drop me a comment! They are always appreciated!


End file.
